Typical contact lists displayed on mobile devices, such as smart phones, are difficult to navigate for many elderly or handicapped individuals These contact lists can be very lengthy and include an overwhelming amount of information (names, numbers, email addresses, etc.) and navigation functionalities. For this and other reasons related to non-intuitive interfaces, technology companies struggle to market the latest mobile technology to the aging population.
Even for younger users and technologically savvy individuals, lengthy contact lists and typical communication interfaces can be a source of frustration. For example, when scrolling through a gallery of photos, a certain photo may prompt the user to communicate with an individual pictured in the certain photo. However, instead of immediately being able to call, text, or otherwise communicate with the individual, the user is inconvenienced by having to exit the gallery of photos, scroll through a lengthy contact list, locate the contact information of the individual, and initiate the communication.